


In the end

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Secret Admirer 2021!Set in the missing year.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love From OQ





	In the end

I always wondered what it would be like  
to have someone by my side,  
someone who takes me for who I am,  
not for the things I did when I was in pain.  
It’s been some time since I felt anything,  
all these dark thoughts mingling inside my head.  
I never thought I could truly laugh again.  
And then you came around  
with your kind heart and those unmistakable dimples.  
I told myself to stay away from you,  
far away from everything that you do.  
But you didn’t give up,  
you didn’t go,  
even after all the times I told you so.  
I tried to keep my walls up high,  
too afraid to let anyone in.  
Oh Darling, you were my greatest sin.  
You got under my skin and into my heart.  
We were destined to be,  
right from the start.  
And when I told you about my fears and my past  
you said I was your favourite.  
You chased away my demons and hate,  
all with your immoveable fate.  
The music played and you took my arm,  
not once feeling any harm.  
Never dropped your hand while dancing,  
never left you out there standing.  
And when I look into your eyes while you hold me tight,  
I know it was worth the fight.


End file.
